


The Vision

by Carson_baeckett



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien plantes, Carson being Carson, Fluff, Minor Triggers, No Smut, OFC - Freeform, OFC becomes smart, OFC is basicly Female Shep, Shep being funny, Stargate, Triggers, kinda suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8711644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carson_baeckett/pseuds/Carson_baeckett
Summary: Written as a scrip. Just gonna tell you that now.John Sheppard and his team are searching for Alpha sites and stumble upon some weird energy source. One of his team finds something that messes with her head. Will Atlantis be able to handle all this information.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OFC's name is Cap. Veleda Olmen. She is just some random chick I made up. There might be minor triggers. IDK how sensitive you are. Set somewhere in season 2 after the episode duet. All the stage directions/descriptions are in *and in bold* Sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes. I guess I leave out commas a lot.

 

 

*****jungle planet- Ronan with some OFC Veleda both dressed in normal military stuff. Walking*** **

 

VELEDA: So Ronan I guess you are big stuff- Sheppard wanted you on his team and this is a VERY important mission. How’s it feel to be the star off the show?

 

RONAN:  ** ***silence*****  

 

VELEDA: Or you could say nothing 

 

RONAN:  ** ***more silence*****

 

VELEDA: I mean this is a pretty important mission because we do need an Alpha site, and Rodney stumbling upon that energy… thingy is pretty cool, I mean this is cool exploring alien planets.  ** ***Ronan still being hello darkness my old friend face and actions*****  And now I’m going to stop talking. 

*****walks on*** **

 

*****cut to SHEP walking with TAYLA in same jungle*** **

SHEP: ** ***on radio*****  Anyone find anything? 

*****cut to RODNEY and SMITH in same place*** **

 

RODNEY:  ** ***on radio*****  No but we should be finding something soon.

 

*****cut back*** **

SHEP: Tell me again why we can’t just use the life sense detector 

 

*****cut back*** **

RODNEY: Because the plants give off a faint energy source and it’s just enough to mess with them. 

 

*****cut back*** **

SHEP: Well keep searching, radio if you see anything.

 

*****cut back to VELEDA, RONAN walking again, walks a few steps then RONAN sees something to the left in a large field, it is a average sized temple stone structure something the Greeks would build. It is crumbling slightly*** **

 

VELEDA: What have we got here? 

 

RONAN: looks like some sort of temple. We should check it out.  ** ***walks towards it, VELEDA grabs RONAN’S arm and stops him*****

 

VELEDA: We should tell Col. Sheppard about this.  ** ***on radio*****  This is Cap. Olmen. We found something, Ronan wants to check it out. 

 

SHEP:  ** ***hears his voice over radio*****  We are on our way, just don't touch anything. 

 

VELEDA: ** ***on radio*****  Will do  ** ***off radio*****  Okay well you heard the man! Let’s go explore!

*****they walk towards the temple*** **

*****cut to RONAN and VELEDA in temple. There are a few windows. Ancient texts cover the walls and strange circles fill the floor. It is one room and is empty.*** **

 

RONAN: So… there's nothing. It’s just an empty temple. 

 

VELEDA:  ** ***facing the doorway gun raised.*****  I guess.  ** ***turns to far side. Show pedestal with a gentle red glow from it. On top perched a red ruby about the size of a flat golf ball.*****  Wait, what’s this?  ** ***VELEDA lowers gun and stars walking toward the pedestal.*****

****

****RONAN:**** ** ***he cant see anything where VELEDA sees the pedestal*****  What? I don’t see anything? 

 

*****see pedestal*** **

VELELDA:  ** ***hypnotized***** This ruby thing. It’s so... pretty. 

 

*****See nothing*** **

ROANAN: ** ***confused***** I still don’t see anything. Are you sure you are okay Cap. Olmen?

 

*****see pedestal*** **

VELEDA: Are you telling me you cant see this? * ** **VELEDA reaches out hand and picks up flat ruby. She is facing the wall. Has it in hands and turns around. As she does so… RONAN is now gone and It is dark outside only light being admitted is the pedestal. She switches on her gun flashlight. Her hands are empty now, see only her left side*****  

 

VELEDA: Ronan?  ** ***whispers*****  Where the hell am I? It was day now it’s …night? 

 

*****she turns around in the temple it Is in better condition see the flat ruby attached to the right side of her head a few wires stick out ( think Mr. Cleaver and go into her head but only 2 or three. She walks outside the temple onto the steps. Looks around*** **

 

VELEDA: So this is the same place but now it’s night? Well. Maybe I just teleported?  ** ***she walks back to the inside room.***** Well I guess I’ll just wait here then. Or at least until I can see something.  ** *** she sits on the floor back against the wall and pulls out candy and starts munching away,*****

 

***************************************

 

*****cut back to daylight with RONAN, VELEDA is laying on the floor passed out. The flat ruby is attached to right side of her head same as before. SHEP, RONDEY, TAYLA, SMITH walk in.*** **

 

SHEP: What the hell is going on here? 

 

RONAN: She just collapsed, she said she saw something then she was down, and that thing showed up on her head. 

 

TAYLA:  ** ***she leans down to take VELEDA’S pulse*****  She’s alive and breathing, it looks like she just passed out. 

 

SHEP: At least she’s fine, but let’s get her back to Atlantis. Who knows what that thing is. 

 

***********************************************

 

*****cut to Atlantis with CARSON, SHEP, ELIZABETH. ANDERSON is in background in the back. VELEDA on one of the beds nothing is hocked up to her.*** **

 

CARSON: All of her vital signs are good. She should be awake, Every time we try to put an IV in her, the ruby pushes charges through her body and electrocutes the person who tries to put it in. Anderson over there knows.  ** ***motions to guy who is working in the background, he waves*****  I’ve tried to take the ruby off but the same thing happened. 

 

SHEP: So that ruby thing on her head is... protecting her?

 

CARSON: It seems so, I need to run some more tests to know exactly what the ruby is doing. 

 

ELIZABETH:  ** ***to SHEP*****  You said that there was writing on the walls of the temple? Take Rodney and see if anything says something about this ruby. 

 

SHEP: Will do. 

 

****************************** 

****

*****SHEP, RODNEY,RONAN and OTHERS are in the temple looking around*** **

SHEP: What about this pedestal? 

*****Sheppard walks to the far end of the temple seeing the same pedestal as Cap. Olmen*** **

RODNEY: What pedestal? 

*****Rodney sees nothing where John sees the pedestal*** **

 

SHEP: Are you telling me you can’t see this? 

*****Sheppard places his hand on the pedestal so its resting flat*** **

 

RODNEY: I don’t see anything  ** ***Rodney pauses looks confused but stars racing around the room looking for his sciencey things*****

 

RODNEY: Wait wait, what if there is something there? Don’t move your hand.  ** ***Rodney stars scanning sciencey things under Sheppard's hand. Sheppard sees an hand go through the pedestal. *****

 

SHEP: Whoa Rodney, why did your hand just go through solid rock?  ** ***Rodney stops*****

 

RODNEY: I can’t feel anything.  ** ***Rodney stands up and looks at Shep*****  Cap. Olmen said that she saw something here but Ronan couldn’t see anything. 

 

SHEP: Yeah, are you calling me crazy, Rodney? 

 

ROD: No no no, Cap. Olmen had a more powerful gene than you. I used her to test lots of the ancient equipment when you aren't around. 

 

SHEP: Are you telling me that only people with the ancient gene can see this thing? If that's true why can’t you see it?

 

ROD: That's just it, when Carson injected me with the gene, it’s only enough to allow me to use it now, you and Cap. Olmen were born with it and have a more powerful gene, you could say allowing you to use it more easily. 

 

SHEP: So you are saying that this thing was meant for ancients only and that, the gem thingy was sitting here and she touched it and it lodged onto her. 

 

ROD: That’s exactly what I’m saying, which makes these scribbles on the wall make more sense. I think this was a test of some sort. The writings talk about how only those worthy can pass the test. And that they must be brave, smart, cunning and kind to pass all the tests.  

 

SHEP: So she’s being tested but what for? To get into Hogwarts?

 

ROD: That's just it I don’t know. Is there anything on that pedestal?  ** ***Shep looks at it*****

 

SHEP: No, it’s just a regular stone pedestal, nothing written on it or anything. 

 

ROD: There's nothing on it, nothing at all? Hmmmm.  

 

 

****************************** 

 

 

*****VELEDA is in same place as before only it is daylight now*** **

 

VELEDA: Sheppard isn't here yet, so I assume that there is something going on. Well I guess I should explore. * ** **she gets up and looks around*****  If I only knew ancient... Well this pedestal was the reason I came here, right? I wonder where the ruby went?  ** ***she touches top of pedestal*****  I wonder what that is?  ** ***Hear screaming *****

 

VELEDA: What the hell? * ** **runs outside see BOY running toward the temple followed by bear like creature. VELEDA runs out and fires a few warning shots towards the bear near feet. Bear backs off. BOY runs to VELEDA*****

 

BOY: Thank you for saving me. 

 

VELEDA: What was that thing?

 

BOY: It was a tatce. It is the protector of the woods. 

 

VELEDA: Then why was it chasing you?

 

BOY: I don’t know, it just started chasing me. Who are you?  ** ***starts backing away.*****

 

VEL:  ** ***leans down*****  I’m Cap. Olmen, you can call me Veleda. What’s your name?

 

BOY: Balquir. Where are you from? I’ve never seen you here before. 

 

VEL: I’m from another planet. Is there any chance that there is a Stargate on this planet or an ancestral ring? 

 

BAL: I’ve never herd of this. We are the only people that live here. 

 

VEL: So no big circle with some funny looking symbols around it? 

 

BAL: No, sorry miss.

 

VEL: Damn, where is your village? 

 

BAL: An hour’s walk from here. 

 

VEL: Could you take me there? 

 

BAL: I don’t really know you, and you have that funny looking thing on your head. 

 

VEL: what..?  ** ***notices the vision on her head*****  Well how can I get you to take me there. 

 

BAL: Tell me about yourself on the way. 

 

VEL: Lead the way  ** ***they both start walking*****  What do you want to know?

 

BAL: What is this other plant like? 

 

VEL: Well we used to live in a great city called Atlantis but it’s gone now. 

 

BAL: Isn't that the lost city of the ancestors?

 

VEL: Yes it is. Do have ancestors here?

 

BAL: No, they are just stories. And I’ve herd about their great city. 

 

VEL: I would take you there but it’s gone now. 

 

BAL: So are you like a boss there?

 

VEL: No I work under other great people like Lt. Col. Sheppard and Dr. Weir. 

 

BAL: They sound - ** ***ROAR from woods*****  Oh no its back  ** ***he runs into the forest*****  

 

VEL: Great kid  ** ***raises gun and looks around*****  Go to Atlantis they said. It’ll be an adventure they said. Yeah its an adventure alright.  ** ***bear jumps out of woods and attacks her arm. Black out *****

 

********************************* 

 

*****in Atlantis infirmary VELEDA is lying on bed. CARSON is working. SHEP enters.*** **

 

SHEP: Anything new on Cap. Olmen? 

 

CARSON: Well that ruby its keeping her alive. Its not a parasite as we thought it’s doing the same thing an IV does. 

 

SHEP: So why is it trying to keep her alive? Its not like she’s sick. 

 

CARSON: It seems to me that she is some sort of dream state, and who knows what is going on in her head right now. My guess from what Rodney sent me was that this is some sort of Ancient testing device and, all we can do for her is hope that she passes. 

 

*****huge scratches appear on VELEDA’s arms*** **

 

SHEP: What the hell?

 

CARSON: Give me those rags over there! * ** **he is attempting to stop bleeding. SHEP hands him rags*****

 

SHEP. How in the hell did those get there? 

 

CARSON: I don't bloody know go get me a nurse. 

 

SHEP: I’m on it  ** ***leaves fade to black*****

****

 

*******************

 

*****VELEDA wakes up in infirmary SHEP is sitting in chair sleeping RUBY is still on her head bandages wrap her left arm and her right jaw. VELEDA inspects the infirmary thinks wither or not to wake SHEP or not. CARSON comes in*** **

 

CARSON: Good you're awake, how do you feel?  ** ***SHEP is awaken by CARSONS voice VELEDA smiles.*****

 

VELEDA: Well, everything hurts like hell. How did you find me? 

 

SHEP: You collapsed its not like you went anywhere. 

 

VELEDA: What are you talking about? * ** **reaches up to touch gem*****  This ruby thing transported me to another world and then I got mauled by a bear thing, you guys must have found me because I blacked out. 

 

CARSON: Dear, you’ve been here the whole time.  ** ***VELEDA looks confused*****

 

VELEDA: But it was so real... and if none of that were true then why are these here.  ** ***motions to bad-aids*****

 

CARSON: I think I know what happened. 

 

SHEP: Please enlighten us. 

 

CARSON: When you were here in the infirmary I was doing tests, and most people in a coma don’t have any brain activity but, yours it was crazy. I think that ruby sent your subconsciousness into some sort of augmented reality, While the ruby keep you safe you were off in dream world, and anything that happened to you psychically happened to you in real life. That’s why you have all the bear scratches. 

 

SHEP: So then, why is the ruby thing still attached to her? 

 

CARSON: I can’t tell you that.  

 

VELEDA: So what am I supposed to do then? 

 

CARSON: Let us do some more tests and get some rest.  ** ***Walks away.*****

 

SHEP: I'm glad you're okay. 

 

VELEDA: Yeah thanks...  ** ***awkward silence*****

 

SHEP:  ** ***gets up*****  I’ve got a mission report to write, see you around.  ** ***starts walking away.*****

 

VELEDA: Its not your fault you know, me getting hurt, I know how you think,  ** ***he pauses*****  If anyone on your team gets hurt you think its your fault. I’ve seen you do it before with Ford, and everyone on this base. Some people are just doing what you would do. 

 

*****BEAT*** **

 

SHEP: Maybe I’m not as great as a person as they think. 

 

 

***************************** 

 

*****VELEDA is dreaming. VELEDA is running through Atlantis burning and people screaming, someone says its her fault. CARSON, SHEP are dieing*** **

****

SHEP: You did this to me

 

*****someone who sounds liker her parents says something alone the line of being a failure (think Sam S12Eish when he feels guilty) VELEDA wakes up crying in a sweat. Blood covering her bandages Veleda gets out of bed weak in pjs walks down dark corridors of Atlantis she goes to a balcony. She is standing on balcony thinking. (Rose Tyler Doomsday beach thing). *Shep enters joins her on by the railing*** **

 

SHEP: You should be in bed

 

VELEDA: So should you. 

 

*****BEAT*** **

 

SHEP: How are you feeling?

 

VELEDA: Like hell. I think those sedatives Carson gave me are giving me hallucinations. 

 

SHEP: I wish my problems could be blamed on drugs. 

 

VELEDA: Why don’t you go talk to Dr. Heightmeyer? 

 

SHEP: Nahh Ill be fine. 

 

VELEDA: John, you can’t just feel guilty for everything that would eat you alive. 

 

*****John gives her a look*** **

 

VELEDA: Don’t tell me you still think this  ** ***motions to ruby thing*****  is your fault. ** ***John looks to sea*****  John. I told you before this isn't your fault, we are in another Galaxy for God's sake people are going to get hurt. 

 

SHEP: I’d rather I get hurt than the people I take care of. 

 

VELEDA: John don’t you see, so does everyone else. I wouldn't want you to see get hurt any more than you would want me to get hurt. But people still die, and you need to learn to deal with it.

 

SHEP: I’m dealing with it just fine.

 

VELEDA:  ** ***sigh*****  Fine  ** ***she turns back to ocean he does same. Voices star specking again this time about ancient things like whispering “how does this work* that kinda thing)*****

****

SHEP: Veleda? Are you okay? 

 

*****VELEDA takes a step back from edge and collapses. Shep checks for breathing and stuff. Picks her up and carries into Atlantis. *** **

 

******************************* 

 

*****Beeping in infirmary SHEP once again sitting in chair next to VELEDA. VELEDA wakes up*** **

 

VELEDA: John… John.. 

 

*****SHEP stirs mumbling*** **

****

VELEDA: John...  ** ***VELEDA looks around*****  TOUCHDOWN!!! 

 

SHEP:  ** ***wakes very fast*****  WHO WHO.  ** ***gives bitch face*****

****

VELEDA * ** **is laughing.*****  

 

SHEP: I see you are feeling better. 

 

VELEDA: Yeah. Sorry, I couldn’t help myself. So what happened. 

 

SHEP: You collapsed again. Carson thinks that thing did it again. Did you see anything? 

 

VELEDA: No. 

 

SHEP: * ** **gets up*****  I’ll see you around

 

VELEDA: John, remember what I said last night.  ** ***SHEP just nods and leaves*****

 

*****ROD enters with some scanner thing in his hand and a rock thing in the other*** **

 

ROD: Have you see Dr. Beckett? 

 

VELEDA: No, I haven't seen him since I woke up. 

 

ROD: I was just gonna ask him If I could take some more readings but you are awake. So I’m just going to scan that thing again. 

 

VELEDA: Okay  ** ***ROD uses his thingy scanning the ruby*****  Did you find anything about it? 

 

ROD: No, it shows up as just energy, we shouldn't even be able to see it. If I could only figure out what’s its called I could search it on the Ancient data base. 

 

VELEDA: It’s called a vision. 

 

ROD: I'm sure that's what Sheppard calls it but I would need to real name. 

 

VELEDA: No. that's what its called. 

 

ROD: And how would you know that? 

 

VELEDA: I think that thing told me. 

 

*****ROD looks intrigued now*** **

 

ROD: Has it told you anything else? 

 

VELEDA: I don’t think so, wait what is that? 

 

ROD: Not sure yet I was taking it to my lab to do some tests. 

 

VELEDA: Can I see it? 

 

ROD: I highly doubt that you could figure out what it is.  ** ***VELEDA gives him death glare*****  Fine take it. 

*****VELEDA takes it and it powers up she does some weird shit with it and it projects a scene on the wall.*** **

 

ROD: Whoa… 

*****a scene plays of two ancients and a young child (a home video) VELEDA and ROD watch and then it shuts off*** **

 

ROD: How did you… 

 

VELEDA: I don’t know it just sorta happened. 

 

*****CARSON walks in with VELELDA and ROD looking confused*** **

 

CARSON: I leave you alone for five minuets- 

 

ROD: I need her with me. Relive her or whatever it is you do here. I need her with me. 

 

CARSON: Rodney, I don’t think...

 

ROD: Oh not like that Carson, shes got this sudden knowledge of ancient technology, I need her to help me. 

 

CARSON: I don’t think that's a good idea. We still have no idea what that thing is doing to her and, she keeps passing out. 

 

VELEDA: Carson I’m fine. I’ll come tell you if I even get a paper cut. 

 

CARSON: Rodney, be careful with her and I want to see you every night. 

 

VELEDA, ROD: Yep 

 

*****They leave*** **

 

CARSON: They don’t pay me enough.

 

********************** 

 

*****ROD, VELEDA in Rodney’s lab with ancient stuff*** **

 

ROD: Wait wait, try this  ** ***ROD hands VELEDA some other ancient thing. VELEDA does something with it. It starts playing soft music.*****  It’s like a record player. Do you know what its called?

 

VELEDA: I don’t know but give me some paper  ** ***she gets some paper and writes some ancient on it.*****  I don’t know how to say it. 

 

ROD: Wait, can you read ancient? 

 

VELEDA: I don’t know… Where’s a computer?  ** ***ROD hands VELEDA his computer.*****  No no, I need a real computer  ** ***he motions over to an ancient interface. VELEDA starts doing shit on it.*****  What do you want to know? 

 

ROD: Bombs  ** ***VELEDA gives ROD a bitch face she does some types n stuff thing LOTS of things come on the screen.*****  That’s everything they have on Bombs? 

 

VELEDA: No, it’s all the medical research they did. 

 

ROD: What’s that gonna do? I need weapons against the wraith. 

 

VELEDA: Yeah well, the cure of the common cold could be in here. ** ***Rodney was just gonna say something when WEIR enters*****

 

WEIR: Rodney I hear you’ve been harassing Cap. Olmen. 

 

ROD: No No. look at this.  ** ***ROD hands VELEDA the video player*****  Do that thing again  ** ***VELEDA does the same thing as before and video of ancient plays again*****  

 

WEIR: And this means…?

 

VELEDA: The vision is giving me knowledge of the Ancient technology. And now I know how to use this stuff. 

 

WEIR: Are you sure this isn't hurting you? 

 

ROD: Look, even if it is hurting her, this is the best thing that could possibly happen. She can sort out the whole ancient database in a manner of seconds. 

 

WEIR: Did Carson approve this? 

 

VELEDA: He says I’m totally fine. 

 

WEIR: Fine continue just keep an eye on her this sounds too good to be true.  ** ***exits*****  

 

ROD: Okay so, what does this do?  ** ***fades off*****

 

***************************** 

 

*****Late at night ROD is sleeping and VELEDA is alsspe but wakes up. She goes over to a control center and types in some stuff. She types In some stuff and then goes back to where she was and passes out. BEAT. Alarms go off and ROD, VELEDA wake up and head to the control room.*** **

 

ROD: What’s going on? 

 

THAT ONE GUY WHO IS IN THE CONTROL ROOM: The gate is overloading, the ZPM is pushing too much power through the gate. Its going to explode. 

 

ROD: What there are fail safes in place. Give me that.  ** ***ROD takes computer and types stuff.*****  How are these readings true? The ZPM could never push that much power though the gate. 

 

VELEDA: Give it here Rodney.

 

ROD: I highly doubt that you know the system better than me. 

 

VELEDA: RODNEY!  ** ***he hands her computer she starts typing away,*****  It’s not tying to blow up the Stargate Rodney it’s trying to drain the ZPM. Just go unhook it.  ** ***ROD stands there*****  GO! ** ***he leaves*****  I’ll see if I can cut off the power from here.  ** ***VELEDA is on computer*****  This is stupid  ** ***moves computer and stars using ancient interface.* *over radio*****  Rodney hurry up the longer you take the more power is drained. 

*****see ROD take out ZPM*** **

 

ROD: Alright its out.  ** ***alarm stops and gate stops dialing*****

 

VELEDA: Now we just have to get the virus out.  ** ***types n stuff*****  

 

WEIR:  ** ***enters*****  WHat is going on? 

 

VELEDA: Nothing in a few seconds.  ** ***more types n stuff***** There the threat is neutralized. God I’ve always wanted to say that. 

 

WEIR: Will someone please tell me what is going on? 

 

VELEDA: Someone was trying to drain the ZPM and I stopped it. 

 

WEIR: I want to know who tried to do this. 

 

VELEDA: On it  ** ***types n stuff*****  Looks like the virus was activated by a control panel some where in Atlantis. I should be able to tell which one. 

 

BAQUIR:  ** ***in head*****  Don’t tell them it will be you. 

 

VELEDA: Who said that? 

 

WEIR: No one said anything.  ** ***VELEDA goes back to typing n stuff*****

 

BAQUIR:  ** ***in head*****  You know I’m in your head. You aren't an idiot.  ** ***VELEDA shakes head*****  Aw come on Veleda, you know I’m not fake either. I came form the vision. 

 

VELEDA: I don’t know which computer it’s from. There’s a firewall or something. 

 

*****ROD enters*** **

****

WIER: Rodney, explain this. 

 

ROD: Explain what? 

 

WEIR: THis  ** ***motions to VELEDA not using computers and using the ancient interface instead.*****

 

ROD: She understands it better and used it. 

 

WEIR: And that doesn't strike you as weird?

 

ROD: Elizabeth, we are in another Galaxy fighting things that suck the life out of you, its takes a lot these days to freak me out. 

 

WEIR: We need to find out where all this knowledge is coming from. Too many times it has been not a good thing for us. 

 

ROD: Of course I’ll keep an eye on her. I haven't let her out of my sight since I started working with her. 

 

WEIR: Except for 5 minuets ago. 

 

 ** ***that ROD face*****  

 

VELEDA:  ** ***Looks at watch*****  Damn it I forgot to check in with Carson. Rodney, can you try and figure this out. 

 

ROD:  ** ***smiles*****  Love too  ** ***takes computer from ground and starts typing n stuff. VELEDA exits.*****  

 

 

***************

 

*****infirmary see CARSON sleeping on desk looking at readings. VELEDA shakes him genitally.*** **

 

VELEDA: Carson... Carrrson. 

 

CARSON:  ** ***groggily*****  What is it love? 

 

VELEDA: I need some drugs. 

 

CARSON: You're going to need to be a bit more specific. 

 

VELEDA: I’m hearing voices. 

 

CARSON:  ** ***more awake now*****  Wait what? 

 

BAQUIR: ** *** in head***** You know I’m not just a voice I’m another consciousness in your head. 

 

CARSON: I’ve got some sedatives that can help you sleep. 

 

VELEDA: Yeah those I need those

 

BAQUIR: * ** **In head*****  You don’t need sleep, you need to listen to what I have to say. 

 

CARSON: Are you okay love? 

 

VELEDA: Peachy, now drugs 

 

CARSON: okay...  ** ***hands VELEDA drugs*****  Now only take one a night 

 

VELEDA: Got it  ** ***opens bottle throws a few in mouth*****  Now these should knock me out right?

 

CARSON: GIve me those  ** ***takes bottle*****  if you are going to abuse them, I am not going to help you poison yourself. 

 

VELEDA: Oh I’m fine, this thing won’t let me die. 

 

CARSON: Are you sure you are okay? Maybe you should go see Dr. Heightmeyer. 

 

VELEDA: I’m fine okay? Now I’m leaving before I pass out on your floor.  ** ***leaves*****

 

CARSON:  ** ***sighs*****  

 

***********************************

 

*****VELEDA’s room see her tossing and turning. FLASH see BAQUIR normal ancient guy speaking with some chick in charge *** **

 

CHICK: No Balquir, I cannot allow you too continue, everyone must leave Atlantis. No one is allowed to stay. 

 

BAQUIR: But, this should work. I will be able to tell the people who find the city how to use it. 

 

CHICK: And if the wraith find it they will take all the information and find the gate to earth, their terror will spread throughout the galaxies.

 

BALQUIR: But-

 

CHICK: No. Now pack your things we are leaving.  ** ***FLASH back to VELEDA’s room*****

 

 

BALQUIR:  ** ***in head* S**** orry about that, giving all this information might cause some flashes of my memories.

 

VELEDA: Why are you in my head? * ** **VELEDA gets up and walks to balcony.*****

 

BALQUIR:  ** ***in head***** To give you information about the people you call the ancients. And don’t you recognize me?

 

VELEDA: You are that boy in my dream. But why?

 

BAL: * ** **in head*****  I needed to make sure that you were from Atlantis, I didn’t believe for a second that you would ever leave it without a fight. 

 

VEL: Why did you try to drain the ZPM? 

 

BALQUIR:  ** ***in head***** Well, I knew you would be able to fix it. And I wanted to show you that those people you call your friends would turn on you if they figured out I was in your head. 

 

VELEDA: Of course they would turn, I have no idea if you even are who you say you are!

 

BALQUIR: ** ***in head*****  I showed you who I was, I am trying to help you. 

 

VELEDA: Are you sure about that? Because draining Atlantis of all its power doesn't sound very friendly. 

 

BALQUIR:  ** ***in head***** I just wanted Atlantis to be restored back to its true place.

 

VELEDA:  ** ***in head*****  In the wraith’s hands cuz’ that’s what it is going to be. 

 

BALQUIR:  ** ***going to say something but is cut off*****  

 

VELEDA: You know its been thousands of years since you left this city right? A lot has changed from then. The wraith are more powerful then ever before. Earth is populated with billions of people and Atlantis is the only wall between the Wraith and all those people. 

 

BALQUIR:  ** *** in head***** Is it so? 

 

VELEDA: Now will you let me sleep? 

 

BALQUIR: Fine...  ** ***sad like*****  

 

************************************* 

 

*****still middle of night but VELEDA gets up it is BALQUIR in her body goes to computer and types stuff goes out to balcony. (as you can tell I really love balconies) they go to the control panel by the door and starts typing stuff. SHEP enters in pj's*** **

 

SHEP: Hey Veleda. What are you doing up? 

 

VELEDA: * ** **BAL doing his best to mimic VEL*****  Oh you know, not tired.

 

SHEP: I herd you are hearing voices

 

VELEDA:yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh this thing is messing with my head, I think its nothing. 

 

SHEP: Have you seen Dr. Heightmeyer I herd that she helps a ton.  

 

VELEDA: Yeah…No  ** ***looks are SHEP right in the eyes now. Falls*****

 

SHEP: Veleda?  ** ***VEL snaps sitting straight up*****

****

VEL:  ** ***now really VEL*****  John. You have to help me, he is in my head and Is tying to kill everyone.  ** ***walks over to edge of balcony groggy SHEP just standing there.*****  Now John, don’t blame yourself for this okay?  ** ***climbs over railing*****  

 

SHEP: Veleda? What are you doing? Stop that right now.

 

VEL: John it’s either this or you shoot me because I know I can’t beat him, he has the advantage, 

 

SHEP: Who are you talking about? 

 

VEL: John, just don’t blame yourself okay?  ** ***is going to jump like Rose in Titanic*****  You have enough to deal with.

 

SHEP:  ** ***is inching closer*****  Veleda don’t, Rodney will find a way to fix you or Dr. Beckett, you can’t even leave a wraith with him cuz’ he will make it better.  ** ***makes a fake laugh sound*****

 

VEL: John keep that sense of humor too, it helps.  ** ***turns and looks at him***** Goodbye John.  ** ***jumps*****

 

SHEP: VELEDA!  ** ***runs over to where she was see her on ground in a fairly normal position.*****

****

**************************** 

 

*****infirmary bleeping see VELEDA in bed without a scratch she is restrained and SHEP is awake next to her bed.*** **

 

VEL:  ** ***wakes up*****  How? 

 

SHEP: Doc. Shes awake.

 

 ** ***CARSON walks over*****  

 

CARSON: Do you mind telling us what’s going on in that head of yours? 

 

VEL: I don’t know I think this thing is making me go crazy. I don’t even think I was in control. 

 

SHEP: So you jumped off a ledge? 

 

VEL: I don’t know why, it’s all just a blur now. If I go to a computer I think I could get this thing off. 

 

SHEP: That’s not going to happen. 

 

VEL: Come on John, you know me, I just need to see what the last step was. 

 

SHEP: ** *** looks weary.*****

 ** *** VEL blinks and is changed*****  

 

VEL: John, don’t give me a computer, he is in my head it’s like what happened to Cadmen and Rodney. Only this time he’s evil. He wants to kill everyone and he can do it too, just whatever you do.-  ** ***Blinks*****  John, that's him he knows that if I get a hold of the computer I can beat him. 

 

SHEP: I don’t know which one is the real you, but I do know that you can win. Just fight. 

 

VEL:  ** ***blinks*****  John I can’t. I can’t win against him you have to kill me if he wins, you will never know, 

 

SHEP: Carson, is there anything you can do for her? 

 

CARSON: I’m afraid not, she will just have to fight it out. 

 

VEL: Thank you John. 

 

SHEP: For what? 

 

VEL: For not blaming yourself. * ** **passes out enter mind palace see VEL and BAL in mind ikc what it looks like*****

 

BAL: Don’t you see? I’m trying to help rid Atlantis of you human vermin. 

 

VEL: Only problem with that is that I am one of those too, and you will have to live in my body. 

 

BAL: I bet you haven't even noticed, your genes have been altered. You are 100% like me. Even though you still look pathetic. 

 

VEL: Well I’m going to fight you anyway

 

BAL: Oh just give up, it’s a lot less effort.  

 

SHEP:  ** ***hear him whisper*****  Come on Veleda, you can beat him, go for the hail Mary

 ** ***see VELEDA’s memories of Atlantis *****  

 

VEL: I may not have friends back home but here I’ve got a family. 

 

*************************** 

 

 ** ***Beep beep infirmary no one is there just VEL in bed she wakes up and is still restrained*****  

 

VEL: Hello?  ** ***BEAT*****  Anyone?  ** ***sighs*****  I really hope this is real and not some sick version of death. 

 

CARSON:  ** ***enters*****  No love you aren’t dead you are very much alive. So which one are you? 

 

VEL: Why should I even bother you wouldn't believe me either way. 

 

CARSON: The comment about death seems pretty believe able to me. 

 

VEL: Well if you must know, I am the real Cap. Olmen 

 

SHEP:  ** ***enters *****  That’s good to hear I wouldn't want to have to kill someone. 

 

VEL: Thanks John. 

 

SHEP: I don’t know what I am doing to get all this thanks, But you are welcome anyways. 

 

VEL: Carson you too. And don’t give me any more drugs, nothing goes right when I’m on drugs. 

 

CARSON: I’ll take note. I’ll be back I just have to go get your readings. 

 

ROD:  ** ***enters*****  Welllll. Look who’s better now. Is this the.. 

 

SHEP: Yes Rodney, it’s the real one. 

 

ROD: How do you know? 

 

VEL: Oh shut up Rodney

 

ROD: Yeah it’s her.  ** ***BEAT*****  Do you remember anything? 

 

VEL: I can still read ancient and use the basic ancient technology.  ** ***ROD looks**** ** **sad**** ** *******  Yeah I know Rodney, why couldn’t we just get the perfect deal for once. 

 

SHEP: Yeah..

 

VEL: Plus side, I apparently have the same genetic code as the ancients back in the day. So I can really fly those puddle jumpers eh? 

 

SHEP: You cant go anywhere till you get better and we make sure this is the real real you. 

 

ROD: I hope you didn’t have any attachment to the vision either it kinda shattered into a million pieces. 

 

VEL:  ** ***now noticing its gone*****  Thank god I was starting to get an itch. 

*****fade to black *** **

*****CREDITS ROLL*** ** ****the end** **

****THE END** **


End file.
